Guitar Strings And Magic Rooms
by V1rusD3m0n
Summary: Canada joins only to repay England, not wanting to get to involved with anyone there.But when she finds the the one room that changes her life. One song that make those four boys interested in who she is. Rated T for some language and a slight scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Canada in this story is Female- Madeline Williams. **

**This is just a random idea and a combination of all the FF's I've read with my imagination thrown in. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Joining Magic

Watching England do spells was once Canada's favorite hobby as a colony. As she grew up, the magic and mystical animals disappeared from Canada's sight. She had moments when she saw a sparkle or something abnormal stomp through the forest in her backyard. Every once in a while a lost memory came to her at random moments. No one in her little 'family' saw what she did, thought what she did, or remember what she did. Though Nunavut told her of native magic from the clan sprits, Canada didn't really question it or deny her stories, only because she had no right and Nunavut wasn't hers to tell her what to believe.

The only thing that made Canada agree to England's request was that her vacation was the same time and England had helped her when she was sick, and none of her providences could help (for they were sick as well). When the day arrived for Canada's fight to England, the problem was gathering the providences and territories up and, trying to convince her brother that he couldn't come by for a while.

"Alright once more, America, Switzerland, and France do not come on my property. Kuma is put out side in the morning and let back in at ten and then let out again at six put back in at nine. Remember; don't let him stay outside all night; it gets too cold. He finds –"Canada was cut off by Quebec, who was annoyed already.

"We know your bear's habits. Now leave so we can go back to bed." His French accent was even more slurred in his tiredness. He and a few others let out a yawn. Newfoundland then smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're so disrespectful. How about actually being quiet for a few minutes and listen. Madeline's just worried; this is the first trip she takes without Kumajiro. Maybe you should take some notes- oops sorry forgot about your one-track mind," snickers filled the room as Quebec crossed his arms, scowling at Newfoundland. The said providence cuffed Quebec's shoulder, smirking slightly, "Now shut up, or I'll do it for you."

"Another thing, no fighting while I'm gone. I swear, if something's broken, a hockey sick will be so far up your ass you won't know where it began and where it ends. On that note I leave," Canada opened the door, suitcase pulled out side before her. "I want a full icebox when I come back." The 11 standing in the living room nodded. Canada rolled her eyes and shut the door. Climbing into her truck Newfoundland in the passenger seat, being the only other one who could drive legally.

"I hope this goes well. I'm missing too many things to enjoy this trip." Canada mumbled as she backed from the large cabin and driveway. Next to her Newfoundland stroked Labrador and nodded.

*O*

"When is this starting?" Canada slurred tiredly. England shuffled through papers on his new desk.

"In about five minutes. Be patient, Madeline." Canada scoffed.

"How can I be patient when I haven't had my Double-double this morning?" England raised a bushy eyebrow at her. Canada moved her hands to gesture 'what?' Then she mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry, I haven't had my _coffee_ this morning. Now explain to me again how you dragged me into this again."Right as England opened his mouth to explain or yell at Canada, four students walked into class, followed by a few others. But the four were what grabbed Canada's attention.

One teen had glasses, untidy raven hair like England's, and a smirk that spelled trouble. Next to him, another boy had also black hair but his was long, like France's, smooth features, and another smirk that girls would croon over. Behind them was a chubby boy, with light brown hair, watery eyes gleaming at the first, who was telling a story to some girls, hand gestures wild, making the girls giggle. Lastly, one off to the side, nose stuck in a book, dirty blond hair, and slight scars barely seen embroidered into his face. Each one seemed to have girls swooning over them, but the long haired one and the one with the book more than the other two. A girl with red hair put in piggy tails walked in soon after the boys, she saw glasses boy and scoffed. Canada tilted her head to the side at her actions. Getting up from an ugly pink chair, Canada came over to England's desk, and scooped down to England's ear level.

"See those four boys? Who are they?" Canada slightly nodded to the pose. Before England found out, (_seems like he keeps getting interrupted. And yet I don't feel sorry for him.)_ Two of the boys came up to England.

"Professor, I was wondering," he gave a smirk, "could we start the day by a game?" England smiled slightly.

"Let me guess, James Potter. And you must be Sirius Black." Both nodded, Potter no longer had his smirk and looked sort of scared. Canada was confused. The only time she was scared of England was when his eyes seemed to change from a warm green to a sickly poison hue. (That, and also when England actually made something edible) Tilting her head around to look at his face, his eyes did change. The color seemed so sudden and remembers what happened, Canada tripped over something making her scramble to get back to her chair.

"Madeline, what on earth are you doing?"England's eyes seemed to have gone back to normal. Canada sighed in her seat. "I know your threatening look, Arthur. It scared the crap out of me." England rolled his eyes. Turning back to the boys he told them to go back to their seats. A chime went off, starting class. Potter and Black sat at the same desk in the back, Potter with his feet on the table. _Oriento and he would be best friends._

England made his introduction, most students not paying attention. The red head seemed to be the only one paying attention. Canada got up and walked around, no one really noticed. I got behind Potter, he was whispering to Black. Canada grabbed the back of his chair, pulled back slightly, and stepped back. Potter fell back with an 'AGH!' He was then looking up at her; she gave a three finger wave with an amused smile.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Potter almost screamed. He got up and was eye level with Canada.

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't misusing that oak table." Potter grumbled picking up his chair, during his fall, a few girls gasped but the red head was looking amused and smug. Amongst his grumbling, Canada heard something along the lines of 'tree hugger American' Canada grabbed Potter's collar pulling to her level again.

"I'm not an American, dip-stick. Call me one again; you won't be able to see what one is really like." Seething each word, Canada's eyes went from a warm blueish-purple to a deadly ruby-amethyst. A gulp was heard from Potter.

"Madeline Pays Williams*! You can't hurt students! Put. Him. Down." Canada smirked evilly, setting Potter down.

"Come on, Arthur. Can't take a little…. Greeting?" Canada shrugged. England gave a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Greeting, yes. Assault, no. Now be peaceful again and sit in your chair." Canada walked calmly to her seat, hearing Potter whispering to potter.

"She's got a firm grip, mate. Stronger then she looks-"he cut himself off. "Padfoot, you're such a bloody pervert." A snicker and they were quiet.

‽O‽

After that class, Canada rushed to follow a student. Seeing him down the hall she ran to catch him.

"Potter! Stop."HE and his pose turned and looked at Canada. She stopped in front. Suddenly she felt like she didn't want this.

"Look, about in Arthur's class, I have a habit of making bad first impressions. So I'm sorry about that whole thing. I don't want to make enemies with anyone, so…" Canada stuck out a hand, "Can we try again, no threats." Potter took Canada's hand, smiling.

"Alright. James Potter."

"Madeline Williams. Canadian, just to get that through." James pulled his hand back and scratched his neck.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, these are my best mates." He nodded to his pose. France Hair Boy stepped forward and kissed Canada's hand.

"Sirius Black. Pleasure to be in your presence." Canada raised an eyebrow, pulling her hand back.

"Can I make it clear that I do have a boyfriend, Sir Black. Also keep your flirting to your age group, I too old for you." He held his hands up in defense and back off shaking his head. Another boy with a book tucked under his arm stuck out his hand.

"Remus Lupin. _Au plaisir de vous répondre*" _Canada gasped.

"_Vous parlez français*?"_ He nodded, taking his hand back.

"Mum made me learn when we went to France. I saw no point, I had a feeling I would never use it again." Canada patted him on the back.

"I'll make sure you'll use it." The chime went off and the boys ran off to their next class, shouting along the way

"Sluggy's going to kill us!" Sirius panted as he took a left. Canada chuckled and walked back to England's room. He had a free period, but when Canada got there the head master was talking with him.

"I know that you both are Nation sprits, but that gives her no reason to harm my students" England nodded.

"Yes, sir. She won't do it again; she has that kind of habit. She ends up being friends with the lad. Speaking of which- Madeline?" Canada nodded.

"Won't happen again, sir. Just a little mishap with nationality. It's all settled now." Dipplet nodded and left. Canada turned to England.

"Well, that was fun. I almost wanted to miss hockey for it. Oh, wait. I did."England held up his hands.

"You didn't have to come to Hogwarts. It was an offer just to be together, no America, France, or Russia to worry about." Canada scoffed.

"You make us sound like an old married couple. England, we're countries. Not some sissy humans that actually feel love. Plus you are not my boy friend, which I'm starting to wonder what he's doing, considering I can't contact anyone from this place." England hit Canada on the back of the head.

"I forgot how much of a smartarse and idiot you can be. It's called writing a letter Canada. You use a pen and paper, and write letters to make words. You got that?" Canada then hit him on the head.

"I'm not a complete dumbass, England! I know how to write longhand. If you forgot, you taught me, along with my English lessons. Remember?" England went back to his desk and went through the few papers on his desk. Neither one of the nations noticed the boy outside the door of the History of Magic classroom. Snickering away at his new information, he now had black mail for the new teacher and his assistant.

**1****st**** Asterisk- Pays is French for country.**

**2****nd**** Asterisk- Pleasure to meet you.**

**3****rd**** Asterisk- you speak French?**

**A/N: **

**Ta-Da! *sparkles* so sorry if the characters are off, all but Canada, She will be explained later. MWHAHA…. I figured that since there's no marauders era story, plus I **_**love **_**Sirius Black but not as much as my Switzy. So yeah, just my little random Idea…. **

** :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two: Wanting to Belong

Stories were what stormed the school, with the main topic as the ever so infamous Marauders. Stories of James Potter catching a freed snitch, Sirius Black got a new Girlfriend, Remus Lupin skipped class, and Peter Pettigrew asked a girl out swept the halls. Canada heard them all. A window nook that overlooked the castle was placed at the right place so every story available was open to her ears.

This nook was perfect for when Canada got bored in England's classroom. She found that she could read, write letters, and compose songs all in the same place. Well she just couldn't play her guitar there. She wanted no one to see her hidden talent, even if they didn't know her.

Another activity Canada found herself doing was hanging out with the Marauders. Around four thirty every day, after classes, Canada would leave her nook and head to the lake. There she sat on the dock or under the tree, waiting for the boys. She learned about them every visit. Such as, James and Sirius were related down the line, Peter had an addiction to cheese, and Remus had a sister that lived in British Colombia.

So far Canada's favorite was Remus. He was quiet, knew his facts, and still had the guts to speak up. Still Canada seemed to think he would know too much one day. Such as her 'middle' name. No country really had a name; all had been made up so they could be called something with their close friends and citizens. Most 'middle' names were just 'country' or 'nation' in their native language. English speaking countries had Latin. All but America who's was 'Foster' or sometimes 'Freedom'. Canada was somewhat scared of Remus' knowledge, but would be willing to tell all four (she was sort of iffy on Peter, although) if they found out. Sooner or later she thought she would have to.

For today she sat under the tree and waited. When no one showed up for twenty minutes, she decided to go explore the castle. Her floor plan consisted of the Nook, England's Classroom, the Lake, with the hallways between. Heading up the stairs seemed difficult at sight but if you jumped from case to case, the task was exhilarating. Canada jumped from floor to floor not catching sight of teachers or students, which surprised her that no one had been out. When Canada hit the seventh floor she stopped, because this floor was different from the rest. All other floors had a door or window on every wall. One wall stood out with two torches on the end of the wall.

Walking up to the wall, Canada ran her fingers over the wall like it would tell her something. Suddenly Canada was hit with a memory that had enough force to knock her off her feet.

_"Come on, Al. Hurry up!" A girl around fourteen whined to a boy around the same age. Both looked somewhat alike, and would like twin-like if they were the same gender. The boy let out a huff, turning to the girl._

_ "Maddie, I'm trying, okay? The books said three times and think hard. I'm doing both but it's just not working." 'Maddie' walked over to 'Al' and pushed him away while she walked three times in fount of the wall. 'Al' stared in amazement as a door appeared out of nowhere. 'Maddie' walked over to the door, opened it and waited for 'Al'. He grumbled as he walked into the appeared room. _

_ Inside the room, the place was old fashioned but cozy. 'Maddie' easily went and sat on a rose red couch in fount of a blazing fire. She sighed and relaxed, as 'Al' looked over the room in half- horror half- curiousness. _

_ He gulped, "Maddie? Why did you pick France's living room?" He walked carefully over to the couch to look at his sister. She stared up at him and sighed in defeat, hanging her head. Tears glistened at the edge of her eyes. Jumping 'Al' hugged his sister comforting, whispering comforting things to her. _

_ "I miss him… But I hate him," 'Maddie' looked up to look at her brother, he whipped away her tears," He left me without saying 'bye'. Then I see him again and he has a new colony. I shouldn't hate her, but I feel like I do." Her brother nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be abandoned by someone. His natives left him in a bizarre land after a ship expedition. All had almost died, but him, the chief, and a few more people. Once they got there, they left him there to later be found by England. He knew 'Maddie' had a hate for England. He forced her to learn a new language, dress like a girl, and eat weird food. Thinking about this 'Al' never had seen her smile truly. She smiled when seeing the queen to be polite, and when meeting company, other than that she barely spoke and never smiled. _

Canada gasped for air after them memory. She had a slight recognition of the wall. She looked at it in wonder. She got up and paced in fount of the wall. Suddenly, almost scaring Madeline, a door appeared. It was medal-like with a brass knob. Opening the door, Canada saw a rugged couch and a few different instruments. Guitars, a piano, basses, a drum set, and orchestra interments. Canada laughed that her with came true. Walking around the room, a clang came by the door. Spinning dizzily, Madeline saw four boys, one bent over in pain.

"Hey boys, what's wrong with Remus?" Canada walked up to then despite their protests. She placed both her hands on Remus' shoulders. She closed her eyes and a warm glow came from her hands. Slowly Remus' groans quieted. He looked up at her rubbing her stomach.

"H-how did you do that?" Madeline gave a smile that told a secret. Suddenly she got serious.

"You didn't need to keep that from me. Being one isn't something to be ashamed about." Remus hung his head.

"I-I'm just think no one will want to friends with a werewolf." Madeline gave him a calming, and then turned to the other three boys.

"And you three, helping him is stupid," They were about to protest again, but Canada sighed, "but guess I have not been honest, either." They gave her curious looks. Canada walked over to the couch and gestured for them to follow. They sat around Canada, looking at her expecting. Silence came over them as Canada thought of how to place the words together.

"Alright," The sudden word made the four jump, " I got a feeling, one of you aren't what you say you are, so I'm going to do a contest," The boys shared looks of excitement and acuteness of who the liar is," Find out what my secret is. You can't tell anyone else. I _will_know if you tell the others so I suggest you don't. I'll give you twenty-four hours to figure it out, those who don't won't get to know it… _**ever."**_

The boys nodded in agreement, "Wait, do we get any clues?" Peter asked who Canada got a late introduction to.

Canada thought about it, "Yeah. What are the differences between Arthur and me?"With that, she ushered the boys out. "Remus has to get to the shack before it gets too late. See you later boys!" With that she pushed them out. The room changed suddenly, to a comfy room like from the memory but this one was her living room, not her former care-taker's. She relaxed looking into the flames. She curled up, falling asleep in front of the fire.

***oOo***

"You're a country." Canada stiffened, turning slowly, trying to look normal. She smiled slightly at the boy staring proudly before her.

"And you figured that out how, Severus?" She took a step closer to him, narrowing her eyes, finger hovering above her knife, ready to hurt in needed.

**I found out I have a habit of making cliff-hangers without meaning too. I meant to here though. To be clear, this is in the Marauder** **Era, not Harry Potter's, this is about his parents. I keep getting that feeling like someone out there isn't getting it. So that's just to be clear. Sorry, it's kind of short. So yeah, next chapter maybe… next week? I don't know maybe the week after. Anyway I'll do it as soon as possible! **


	3. NOTE (SORRY)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A QUICK AUTORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohmygod, I feel so bad! I'm sorry! I meant to update and.. and.. *cries*

*cough* anyway, I'm now settled in a good little place so Ill start updating once a week to every two weeks. I PROMISE THIS! As for right now its… 3 30 am. And I had started the next chapter started but it got deleted. -_- So Ill have to update tomorrow.. Later today? Whatever. Once again, I'm sorry. And I will hold up to my promise. I usually bug out on something early but I have so many idea and I need to write them down so I think ill go pretty far in this… it would also really help me if I had someone working with me but… yeah I don't know anyone where I live who likes Hetalia so I'll just have to live with it. Alright im done. A last time : IM SO SORRY! I hope you can forgive me and I might just get extra chapters out tomorrow/later.

For now,

Au revoir, La revedere, Ciao!

**PS: Just so you know I blame Romania.

Romania: -_- To think you're my Admin.. Yeah, Te Iubesc Prea…

Canada & Romano: *Laughing*

Me: alright you've seen me talk with myself, so shoo! Be gone and come back when I need you!


End file.
